pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Froslass
|dexsinnoh= |dexalola= / |dexgalar=081 |evofrom=Snorunt |gen=Generation IV |species=Snow Land Pokémon |type=Ice |type2=Ghost |metheight=1.3 m |imheight=4'03" |metweight=26.6 kg |imweight=58.6 lbs. |ability=Snow Cloak |dw=Cursed Body |body=04 |egg1=Fairy |egg2=Mineral |color=White |male=0 |evo= }} Froslass (Japanese: ユキメノコ Yukimenoko) is an / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Biology Physiology Froslass is a slightly humanoid Pokémon that appears to be wearing something resembling a kimono. Froslass's entire body is located on its head and not the "dress" that she appears to wear, as the Pokédex states that "what appears to be its body is actually hollow". Over the top of its head is a type of mask with two "horns" made of ice. On this mask are several openings, one for its mouth, two for its eyes and one in the center of its forehead, all of which reveal its purple "skin" (which are actually hollows) underneath. Attached to the sides of its head are its arms which increase in width halfway down the arms and ends at the wrists, enforcing the look of a kimono. On the center of Froslass's dress is a large, tied ribbon or obi, fitting in with the kimono theme. Shiny Froslass are brighter than the normal ones and her ribbon behind are now pink. Natural abilities All Froslass have the ability Snow Cloak which will raise their evasiveness when the move Hail is used. Unlike Snorunt or their other evolved form Glalie, Froslass is a -type in addition to an -type, allowing them to learn a number of moves the other forms cannot learn. Behavior Froslass searches for unwary prey and victims in snowstorms and freezes them into ice statutes. Sometimes it loves to show off the corpses of the victims that it has killed. Nevertheless, it can be extremely protective towards the things it adores, especially its children. Evolution Froslass is one of the evolved forms of Snorunt. Only a female Snorunt♀ can evolve into a Froslass with the use of a Dawn Stone. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VIII= |-| Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |Destiny Bond|—|—|5|Ghost|Status|Clever|8|0}} 1 |'Powder Snow'|40|100|25|Ice|Special|Beautiful|4|0}} 1 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cool|2|1}} 1 |Double Team|—|—|15|Normal|Status|Cool|1|0}} N/A |'Astonish'|30|100|15|Ghost|Physical|Cute|2|3}} 1 |'Ice Shard'|40|100|30|Ice|Physical|Beautiful|3|0}} 5 |Double Team|—|—|15|Normal|Status|Cool|1|0}} 10 |'Ice Shard'|40|100|30|Ice|Physical|Beautiful|3|0}} 14 |'Icy Wind'|55|95|15|Ice|Special|Beautiful|4|0}} 19 |'Astonish'|30|100|15|Ghost|Physical|Cute|2|3}} 23 |Draining Kiss|50|100|10|Fairy|Special|Cute|1|0}} 28 |'Ominous Wind'|60|100|5|Ghost|Special|Beautiful|1|0}} 32 |Confuse Ray|—|100|10|Ghost|Status|Clever|2|1}} 37 |Wake-Up Slap|70|100|10|Fighting|Physical|Tough|3|0}} 41 |[[Captivate]]|—|100|20|Normal|Status|Cute|4|0}} 42 |'Shadow Ball'|80|100|15|Ghost|Special|Clever|4|0}} 48 |'Blizzard'|110|70|5|Ice|Special|Beautiful|1|3}} 54 |[[Hail]]|—|—|10|Ice|Status|Beautiful|2|1}} 61 |Destiny Bond|—|—|5|Ghost|Status|Clever|8|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Sprites Appearances Anime Froslass made her debut appearance in The Drifting Snorunt!. She appears to Ash and his friends while they are traveling through a snowstorm. She creates an illusion to lure them into a trap so that they help find her lost friend, Snorunt. In A Real Rival Rouser, Paul used a Froslass against Ash in the Sinnoh League, but was quickly defeated by his Pikachu. * Froslass (DP116) * Paul's Froslass Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Froslass. ** Due to this, Froslass is the only Ice-type Pokémon to be immune to Fighting-type attacks. * Froslass, Shedinja, and Decidueye are the only Ghost-type Pokémon that evolve from a Pokémon that is not a Ghost-type. * Even though Froslass floats in the air, she does not have the ability to do so. * Froslass is tied with Gengar for the fastest Ghost-type Pokémon with 110 in their base speed stat. Origin Given its gender, types and appearance, Froslass are likely based on the Yuki-onna (雪女 snow woman) from Japanese folklore. Yuki-Onna is said to be a spirit that disguised itself as a beautiful woman to attract men who were lost in snowstorms, then freeze them and take their souls as prize. It was often depicted as wearing a white kimono. They are said to be ghosts of explorers lost in the mountains. Etymology Froslass's English name comes from a combination of the words "Fros't" (snow or ice) and "'Lass" (girl), similar, in the way she is fashioned, to her Japanese name. Her Japanese name, Yukimenoko, comes from combining the words "Yuki" (snow) and "Menoko" (girl). Gallery 478Froslass DP anime.png 478Froslass Dream.png 478Froslass Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time and Darkness.png 478Froslass Pokémon PokéPark.jpg 478Froslass Pokémon HOME.png Froslass-GO.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon